Et t'apprendre à aimer
by Kairi11
Summary: Un petit cadeau pour les fans de Ryô et Kaori... Un homme, une femme, un désir à assouvir ( one shot tout en sensualité... rien de pornographique rassurez-vous )


****

Et t'apprendre à aimer...

- Je vais te faire l'amour.

Assis sur un fauteuil, Ryô répéta d'une voix délibérément suave, cette même phrase, encore et encore, dévisageant avec envie la jeune femme qui se tenait debout face à lui, à seulement quelques centimètres de son corps.

- Je vais te faire l'amour, Kaori.

Les yeux vagabondant un peu partout à la recherche d'une vague excuse pour ne pas soutenir le regard fiévreux de son partenaire, Kaori était incapable de réagir. Son sang battant violemment à ses tempes, elle avait la désagréable impression de se noyer dans ses propres incertitudes. Pourquoi avait-elle si peur tout à coup ? Pourquoi redoutait-elle ce moment alors qu'elle en rêvait depuis des années maintenant ?

- Kaori ?

La jeune femme sursauta en entendant son prénom prononcé avec tant de douceur. Alors lentement, elle leva la tête, plongeant un regard mêlé de désir et d'embarras dans celui de Ryô. Hypnotisé par cette flamme ardente qu'elle découvrit dans ces prunelles sombres, elle n'osa esquisser le moindre geste de peur de gâcher la magie de l'instant.

Sûr de lui comme jamais il ne l'avait été de sa vie, Ryô tendit son bras, emprisonnant tendrement dans sa main droite le poignet délicat de la jeune femme. Ne la quittant pas des yeux, il l'entraîna vers lui avec une douceur irrésistible, l'invitant ainsi à s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Puis, impatient de lui montrer son désir, il parcourut d'une de ses mains ses cheveux soyeux tandis que ses lèvres chaudes se posèrent au creux de son oreille, goûtant subtilement la saveur sucrée de sa peau.

Le cœur survolté par cette intimité tant attendue mais tout aussi redoutée, Kaori essaya tant bien que mal d'oublier ses doutes et ses appréhensions en se concentrant sur ses émotions. Mais les craintes étant aussi véhémentes que la fougue qui la poussait à s'offrir à cet homme, Kaori n'arrivait toujours pas à se détendre totalement.

Elle se sentait tellement novice en la matière. Le sexe, qui avait une place tellement importante dans la vie de Ryô, n'avait jamais trouvé, pour l'instant du moins, de véritable place dans sa vie à elle. Aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne, elle n'avait jamais éprouvé le besoin de flirter, de papillonner, ni même d'émoustiller la gente masculine de ses charmes et ses atouts. Ouverte de nature, elle n'avait jamais vraiment ressenti le besoin de regarder un film érotique ou même de feuilleter un des magazines coquins de son obsédé de partenaire, même pas simple curiosité. Elle n'avait jamais fait l'amour alors que Ryô l'avait fait un bon nombre de fois (d'ailleurs elle préférait ne pas savoir le nombre exact ). Elle ignorait tellement de choses sur le sexe alors que Ryô pourrait refaire à lui tout seul le Kama-Sutra tellement son imagination en ce domaine était débordante. Bref, Kaori était peut-être une magnifique jeune femme de 28 ans mais elle ne connaissait pratiquement rien au plaisir charnel.

Sous le choc de ce constat, Kaori ferma les yeux, les mains pudiquement posées sur ses genoux. Et si elle n'était pas à la hauteur ? Si elle ne lui procurait pas de plaisir ? Comment devait-elle s'y prendre avec un homme aussi expérimenté que Ryô ? Espérait-il qu'elle prenne les devants ? Préférait-il de longues caresses ou des baisers enflammés ? Les deux bien évidemment mais serait-elle capable de le satisfaire ? Le peu de choses qu'elle avait lu sur le plaisir physique se bousculèrent alors dans sa tête, se mélangeant étrangement, ravivant petit à petit son angoisse.

- Ryô, je ...

Mais les mots moururent dans sa gorge étrangement nouée. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle respira plus fort, son cœur tambourinant violemment dans sa poitrine. Les yeux baissés sur ses mains qui liaient et se délaient sans jamais vraiment se trouver, la jeune femme avait l'impression de se noyer dans sa propre incertitude. Était-ce le simple reflet de son désir pour cet homme ou le reflet de sa propre anxiété qui s'exprimait si brutalement ?

- Ryô, j'ai...

Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à lui dire qu'elle avait autant peur qu'envie de se donner à lui ? Déroutée à la fois par ce sentiment de panique qui l'étouffait peu à peu et par les ondes de plaisir que les baisers de Ryô faisaient naître en elle, Kaori sentit son corps se raidir inexplicablement. Réaction qui n'échappa pas à son partenaire.

- Kaori, ma belle... Regarde-moi, s'il te plait...

Sentant le malaise de la jeune femme, Ryô réfréna immédiatement ses ardeurs, cherchant avant tout à accrocher son regard. Sa main droite repoussant délicatement une petite mèche folle derrière l'oreille de sa partenaire, il scruta avec attention ses yeux brillants, bien qu'il sache déjà ce qu'il allait y découvrir.

- Parle-moi, ma douce...

Le voix de Ryô était étonnamment sereine. Même s'il passait - la plupart du temps et pour un nombre certain de personnes - pour un pervers sans aucune psychologie, il devina aisément les questions qui devaient trotter dans cette jolie tête brune. La peur ne nous accompagne-t-elle pas à chaque fois que l'on tente une nouvelle expérience ? Il était le premier et il sera l'unique. Il était son premier amant et le seul homme avec qui elle allait découvrir et partager les délices du plaisir physique et spirituel. C'est vrai que cette vision des choses pouvait paraître un peu déconcertant, un peu effrayante même. Kaori avait besoin d'être rassurée et Ryô en avait grandement conscience.

- Kaori, écoute-moi.... Je sais que c'est facile pour moi de dire ça mais je te jure que tu n'as pas à avoir peur. Tout va bien se passer... Je te promets que je serai le plus doux et le plus attentionné des amants...

Amant ? Intimidée par la portée de ces paroles, Kaori détourna la tête, cachant la rougeur de ses joues.

- Détends-toi, Kaori... Ne cherche pas à comprendre...

La voix rauque de Ryô n'était plus qu'un doux murmure débordant de sensualité difficilement contenue. Touché par la candeur et l'appréhension visible de la jeune femme, il entoura de ses mains fermes sa taille parfaite, lui laissant le temps de s'accoutumer au contact de leurs deux corps et d'apprivoiser son propre désir.

- Ne cherche surtout pas à comprendre, ma douce... Ferme simplement les yeux et laisse-toi guider par tes émotions...

Le corps de Kaori fut secoué par un long frisson langoureux. La bouche de Ryô était si proche. Tellement proche qu'elle pouvait sentir son souffle chaud et grisant sur la peau nue de son cou. Mais, des doigts d'une tendresse ensorcelante remplacèrent rapidement cette brise charnelle, effleurant de plus en plus sensuellement la texture soyeuse de sa nuque. Le cœur de la jeune femme fit alors un bond dans sa poitrine avant de se mettre à battre de plus en plus vite. De plus en plus fort. Troublée par ces nouvelles sensations, elle s'étonna elle-même du soupir des plus veloutés qui s'échappa de sa bouche lorsque les lèvres de Ryô se mirent à jouer amoureusement avec le lobe de son oreille.

- Fais-moi confiance, mon Sugar Boy...

Tout en écoutant ces paroles, Kaori sentit la main de Ryô délaisser sa nuque pour se perdre en d'exquises caresses sur son dos. Sous la délicatesse de ce geste, elle ferma les yeux pour s'abandonner à la douce chaleur qui s'insinuait progressivement en elle, dans chaque parcelle de son être. Les mots résonnèrent longuement dans sa tête, balayant sur son passage ses derniers doutes. De quoi avait-elle peur ? N'était-elle pas amoureuse de lui ? Ne lui portait-elle pas une confiance aveugle ? Alors pourquoi ne pas se laisser submerger par ce désir qui la consumait au point qu'elle en perdait la tête ?

- Kaori ?

Au bout de quelques secondes, Kaori s'abandonna à l'évidence, à cette conviction profonde que l'homme à qui elle allait se donner entièrement était son âme sœur. Elle n'avait aucune crainte à avoir. Elle n'avait pas à avoir peur. Alors, le cœur rempli d'un amour rare et précieux, elle ouvrit enfin les yeux, Ryô emprisonnant immédiatement son regard dans le sien à la recherche de la moindre lueur d'hésitation.

Les traits tendus par ce désir qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à maîtriser, il se mit pourtant à sourire lorsque Kaori, dans une attitude des plus explicites, s'installa à cheval sur lui, se serrant encore plus étroitement, le corps complètement détendu et offert.

Rassuré par la réaction de la jeune femme, l'homme nicha avec bonheur sa tête dans son cou parfumé et frémit de plaisir lorsqu'il sentit des doigts graciles se glisser timidement sous son tee-shirt pour dessiner des arabesques sur sa peau déjà brûlante. Il soupira de bonheur, respirant avec délice l'arôme fruité de sa compagne. Mais pressé de sentir la douceur de la peau de Kaori sur la sienne, Ryô s'écarta légèrement le temps d'enlever son vêtement.

La tee-shirt chuta silencieusement sur le sol. Ryô était à présent à demi-nu, sa peau hâlée quémandant caresses passionnées et baisers enflammés. Face à un si beau spectacle, Kaori retint son souffle, ne pouvant détacher son regard de ce torse puissant de virilité. Elle était fascinée par les quelques cicatrices qui marquaient sensuellement cette peau diaboliquement tentante, par ces preuves éternelles et cruelles de ce que fut la jeunesse de l'homme qu'elle aimait plus que sa vie.

Émue par ce que signifiait ces blessures de guerre, Kaori en oublia presque sa propre pudeur pour suivre de l'index et avec une douceur des plus troublantes le contour d'une de ces marques. Délicatement, elle passa ses mains un peu tremblantes dans le léger duvet qui recouvrait son torse, arrachant à son partenaire un grognement de plaisir. Émoustillée de sentir cette chair se réchauffer sous la pression de ses caresses, la jeune femme s'enhardit un peu plus. Les joues adorablement rougies par la passion, elle promena alors voluptueusement ses doigts sur le buste et les épaules de son amant, lui procurant ainsi des frémissements incontrôlables.

Ravie du pouvoir qu'elle avait sur les sens de Ryô, Kaori posa ses lèvres gourmandes à la base de son cou, couvrant sa peau de baisers aériens. Mais l'homme, se rendant compte qu'il perdrait vite pieds face à ces attentions irrésistibles de candeur, se décida à reprendre le jeu en main, attrapant et immobilisant les poignets de la jeune femme.

- Ryô ?

Un sourire entendu sur les lèvres, Ryô posa un doigt sur les lèvres de sa compagne, lui intimant silencieusement de se taire. Il se détacha alors légèrement d'elle et, d'un geste délibérément lent, commença à déboutonner un à un la chemise de sa belle. A chaque bouton qu'il défit, il déposa un doux baiser dans son cou, la plongeant progressivement dans un état de fièvre difficilement gérable. Dégageant enfin la dernière attache, il faufila ses mains chaudes sous le vêtement et, dans une caresse furtive, et fit glisser le fin tissu le long de ses bras avant de le faire rejoindre son tee-shirt.

Toujours assise sur les genoux de Ryô, Kaori avait de plus en plus chaud. Le souffle court et le cœur battant à tout rompre, elle sentit le regard avide de son partenaire se poser sur sa poitrine pudiquement cachée par un soutien gorge en dentelle blanche. Électrisée par l'admiration qu'elle lisait dans ces yeux, elle frissonna de plus belle lorsque des mains viriles coulèrent sur son ventre plat avant de remonter sur ses bras, dans une divine caresse, pour honorer une nouvelle fois la rondeur parfaite de ses épaules. Le toucher soyeux de cette peau délicate le bouleversant au plus haut point, il chercha quelques instants ces mots.

- Tu es d'une telle beauté, Kaori... Une âme éblouissante de générosité dans un corps sublime de perfection...

Mais l'hommage à cette divine créature se perdit dans un souffle. Ému par tant d'harmonie, Ryô contempla de longues secondes cette merveille de la nature, gravant dans son esprit chacun de ces traits, chacun de ces gestes. Elle était sa vie. Elle était son coeur. Sans elle, il n'était plus rien.

Quelques minutes sans la toucher et Ryô se sentit déjà en manque. Alors délicieusement, il chercha sa bouche, passant sensuellement sa langue sur ses lèvres brillantes. Fondant sous cette caresse, Kaori gémit doucement avant de répondre à ce baiser avec toute la passion que son compagnon lui inspirait.

Ils s'embrassèrent longuement, explorant l'intimité de chacun avec une gourmandise presque insatiable.

Le mains de Ryô remontèrent lentement dans le dos de la jeune femme, se posant avec nonchalance sur l'attache de son soutien-gorge. Subtile invitation à pousser plus loin leurs jeux érotiques, Ryô entraînait avec une patience presque romanesque sa partenaire sur le chemin de la volupté.

Avec cette troublante impression de brûler littéralement de l'intérieur, Kaori ferma les yeux lorsque Ryô dégrafa son soutien gorge et qu'il déposa une nouvelle fois un léger baiser à la naissance de sa poitrine. Son cœur manqua un nouveau battement, s'affola de nouveau pour partir dans un délire bouillonnant.

- Kaori... j'ai tellement attendu ce moment...

La température de son corps augmentant aussi vite que sa respiration, Ryô dévora de baisers enflammés le cou et la gorge de la jeune femme, saluant de sa bouche brûlante la générosité de ses seins. Ses mains s'animèrent une nouvelle fois, descendant avec impatience dans son dos pour prendre avidement possession de ses hanches et la plaquer contre lui.

- Ryô...

C'était juste un chuchotement. Un murmure enivrant. Un balbutiement tellement galvanisant que Ryô se figea de volupté. Combien de fois n'avait-il pas rêver que Kaori prononce son prénom avec autant de sensualité ? Combien ? Mais ne pouvant plus résister à son désir, il entreprit dans un geste impatient d'ouvrir le jean de la jeune femme, sa bouche glissant une nouvelle fois vers son oreille.

- Kaori, peux-tu imaginer à quel point je te désire ?

Aveu excitant qui fit naître un sourire magique sur les lèvres de la bien-aimée. Les yeux clos, enlacée par des bras chaleureux, la jeune femme avait l'impression de dériver dans un océan de sensations plus enivrantes les unes que les autres. A cet instant, elle avait l'impression de ne vivre et de ne respirer que pour être dans les bras de cet homme. A cette minute précise, elle avait l'impression de n'être née que pour ressentir la chaleur de son corps contre le sien. Sa chaleur devenant sienne, elle savait désormais qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais vivre sans elle.

- A quel point j'ai envie de toi ?

Confidence exaltante qui s'accompagna d'un gémissement de bonheur. Bien qu'elle ressentait au plus profond de son être la portée d'une telle déclaration, Kaori ne répondit rien. Elle n'avait plus envie de parler. Elle n'avait plus envie de penser. Elle avait tout simplement envie d'aimer et d'être aimée. Alors pour toute réponse, elle se serra encore plus étroitement contre Ryô, se régalant de la douceur de la peau de cet homme qui était le seul à savoir enflammer ses sens.

- A quel point je t'aime ?

Déclaration bouleversante qui toucha Kaori dans le plus profond de son être. Paralysée par l'émotion que ces trois petits mots avait suscité en elle, elle lui murmura d'une voix transie d'amour et troublante de sincérité " Et moi je suis à toi, Ryô... je suis à toi pour toujours et à jamais ".

Le cœur au bord des yeux, Ryô sentit les derniers barrières de la raison s'effondrer une à une dans un embrasement total de son être.

- oh Kaori... j'ai tellement besoin de t'aimer...

Ryô n'en pouvait plus. Le corps en proie à un désir d'une force indomptable, il chercha impatiemment sa bouche et, tout en l'embrassant avidement, passa ses mains sous ses fesses pour la soulever. Ryô était peut-être l'étalon de Shinjuku mais il n'avait aucune envie de faire l'amour pour la première fois avec Kaori sur une chaise, merveilleusement confortable soit-elle.

A présent debout l'un en face de l'autre, il posa ses mains sur le haut du jean de Kaori, le faisant aussitôt glisser le long de ses longues jambes fuselées. Ardent, il la prit aussitôt dans ses bras, la portant jusqu'à son lit pour l'y allonger.

Impatient de découvrir les trésors cachés de sa douce amante, Ryô s'allongea sur elle, prenant soin de ne pas l'écraser sous son propre poids. La jeune femme l'accueillit dans ses bras avec toute la ferveur d'une femme amoureuse, sentant ainsi le matelas s'affaisser doucement sous le poids de leurs deux corps enchaînés l'un à l'autre par cette même envie insatiable de l'autre.

Leurs gémissements se firent plus rauques, leurs caresses plus audacieuses et leurs baisers plus passionnés.

Le souffle haletant, Ryô se souleva légèrement défaisant sa ceinture dans un geste à la fois fébrile et adroit. Rapidement, il se débarrassa de ses derniers vêtements, exposant à une Kaori rougissante la perfection de son corps.

Il était nu, devant elle, dans toute sa force d'homme.

Mais Kaori n'eut pas le temps de reprendre son souffle que Ryô fondit sur elle dans une exclamation sourde. Face au bruit des vagues qui s'échouaient tendrement sur la plage, les deux amants réprimèrent un même gémissement rauque lorsque la douce chaleur de leur corps nus se mêla fiévreusement l'une à l'autre dans une explosion de sensations indescriptibles.

- Je te veux Kaori... Oh dieu je te veux si fort...

La confession fit écho aux gémissements exaltés de la jeune femme. Ryô captura alors une nouvelle fois ces lèvres dans un baiser assoiffé de volupté. Ils se goûtèrent encore et encore, vibrant en harmonie dans les bras de l'autre. Sous la pression de leurs poumons qui menaçaient de manquer d'air d'un instant à l'autre, ils mirent fin à cette douce torture dans un même grognement étouffé. Hors d'haleine, ils se regardèrent alors passionnément, reprenant difficilement leur respiration, avant que Ryô, loin d'être rassasié, ne se décide à repartir à la conquête du corps de sa douce partenaire.

Laissant échapper des petits cris de plaisir, Kaori se cambra sous l'audace de ces mains à la fois puissantes et pleines de tendresse qui exploraient avec de plus en plus d'empressement les courbes fascinantes de son corps. Ryô caressait, effleurait, embrassait chaque centimètre carré de sa peau avec un appétit presque arrogant.

Pour cette première rencontre charnelle, Kaori s'étonna elle-même de sentir son être répondre avec autant de frénésie et avec autant d'indécence à chaque frôlement, chaque baiser de son amant.

Le cœur au bord de l'explosion, elle tressaillit voluptueusement lorsque les mains de Ryô remontèrent le long de ses cuisses pour venir se poser délicatement sur le dernier vêtement qu'elle portait. La dernière barrière avant le grand saut. La dernière barrière avant la fusion du corps et de l'âme.

Mais submergée par un brutal accès de timidité, Kaori ferma instantanément les yeux, et détourna discrètement la tête, laissant Ryô la dénuder entièrement. Le point de non-retour était proche et lui fait un peu peur.

- Kaori, ma douce ?

Un léger souffle sur son visage et Kaori ouvrit lentement les yeux. Complètement nue et se sentant étrangement vulnérable, elle ne se doutait pas à quel point elle était magnifique. A quel point elle respirait le sensualité, étendue sur ce lit, offerte et happée par le désir, la couleur hâlée de sa peau contrastant magnifiquement avec la blancheur du couvre-lit.

Ryô s'allongea près d'elle, le regard voilé d'une légère inquiétude mais empreint d'une telle adoration et d'un tel désir que la jeune femme se retrouva sans voix. Il se montrait d'une telle patience avec elle qu'elle se trouva stupide de réagir ainsi.

- Ryô, je suis désolée... je...

Un dernier sentiment de crainte. Un dernier doute. Un léger flottement qui s'estompa aussi vite qu'il s'était imposé à elle. Confiante, Kaori ferma une nouvelle fois les yeux, puisant dans ces quelques secondes de solitude le courage qui semblait lui manquer. Elle se sentait prête. Elle avait confiance en lui.

- Ryô, aime-moi...

Les deux partenaires se regardèrent longuement, se délectant de ce qu'ils pouvaient lire dans les yeux l'un de l'autre. D'un geste tendre, Ryô caressa la joue de la jeune femme avant de passer une nouvelle fois sur elle. Il embrassa d'abord avec légèreté son front, ses joues, son menton puis ses lèvres si tentantes avant de retrouver rapidement cette fougue qui les avait jetés dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Le corps tendu à l'extrême, mu par cette même passion inépuisable, ils s'ouvrirent l'un à l'autre sans aucune retenue, sans aucune pudeur.

Ryô honora la beauté et la générosité de la jeune femme encore et encore, prenant soin de ne pas l'effrayer par ce désir presque sauvage qui menaçait de l'emporter d'un instant à l'autre. Et ce n'est que lorsqu'il la sentit parfaitement en osmose avec son propre désir qu'il prit possession de son corps et de son âme dans une même plainte étouffée.

Peau contre peau, cœur contre cœur, les doigts entrelacés dans un partage unique des sens, Ryô Saeba fit de Kaori Makimura sa seule et unique femme.

Et ce n'est que bercés par la douce musique des vagues qui s'échouaient sur la plage, que les nouveaux amants s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, le cœur et le corps comblés d'un amour inégalable et indestructible.

Fin


End file.
